Alone in the Dark
by mymindisonyou
Summary: Marie contemplates the love triangle in her life. One shot.


Alone in the Dark

**Alone in the Dark**

If you are alone in the dark, you may feel scared or excited. But Marie didn't think that or feel that. All she felt was sad. Sad because she couldn't control her powers, so she could never have a first kiss, and that meant she would probably never get married or have kids.

Marie was in her room changing for dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called.

Logan came in and immediately turned to go. "I didn't know you were changing, sorry."

"No, its okay, I'm done. Did you need to talk or something?" Marie said as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, actually I do," Logan said turning around as she did so he could look into her big, brown puppy-dog eyes. "The professor needs to talk to you in his office before dinner."

"Oh ok, thanks," she said as she turned to walk out the door and head to the professors office.

"Actually, Chuck doesn't need to talk to you. I need to." Logan said as she was about to walk out.

"What about?"

"I'm leaving for a trip, down to Alkali Lake, and, um, wondered if you wanted to join me." Logan said a little embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, schools almost out for the year, so when school gets out sure. That'd be fun."

"I mean, like, this weekend."

"Oh!" Marie said surprised.

"But I understand if you--"

"Oh, no. I want to come. I'll ask the professor if I can get out early."

"No, no. It was stupid to ask when you have school to finish."

"Logan, I want to come. I'll pack tonight and we can leave tomorrow."

Logan sighed, looking as if he wished he'd never even brought it up. "Look kid, you have to stay in school and finish. I can go alone. Maybe we can go together over the summer or something if I need to go up again."

Just then, Kitty came in. "Oh! Sorry, was I interrupting?"

"No, you weren't," said Marie, "I was just about to go get Bobby and see if he's ready to go to dinner."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Kitty said. "Bobby won't be able to make it to dinner. He's going to be...busy," The younger girl said.

"With what?" Marie asked quizzically.

"Bobby will have to tell you, I can't," Kitty said uncomfortably.

"Does he not like me anymore?" she asked, raising her voice ever so slightly.

"It's not for me to say. Ask bobby." Kitty said as she left.

"Should I go?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm going to find Bobby and see what the hell is going on." Marie said and with that she left to find her boyfriend who apparently wasn't going to be at dinner.

"Girls," Logan said with a sigh.

Later that night

"Noooo! No, no, no, no, no!" wailed Marie as she ran to her room, followed closely by Logan and Bobby.

"Rogue! I'm sorry!" Bobby yelled as he entered the room Marie shared with Kitty and their other friend Jubilee.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ASSHOLE! Just because you can't get anything from me, you go for Kitty? I can't believe it. Its bullshit! I hate you Bobby Drake, I really hate you! Go away!" came Marie's muffled scream from her pillow on her bed.

"Hey, why don't you go make out with your 'girlfriend' and leave Rogue alone"

"Fine, I will," and with that, Bobby left.

"I just hate my power, I hate it!" cried Marie into her pillow. "Why me? Why do I have to have this power, why can't I just be normal, like everyone else?"

"No one's normal kid. Even those without powers, they aren't normal. I don't think that anyone can really be considered _normal_. I bet some of those _normal _people you are talking about, I bet they wish they could have powers like us." Logan said, trying to calm her down.

"But what about the mutants who want out? Who don't want their powers anymore and just be normal? What about them?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you are very special, even without your powers."

"I wish...I wish I could just have a family," she sniffled.

Logan sighed. "But you do! You have a family with me, Jeanie, Scott, Storm, and the Professor. And all the people in this mansion like your friends, who love you. People like me."

"You love me?" Marie gasped in surprise.

"I've loved you since the first time I saved you form Sabertooth. That day I knew that you were the person I want in my life. That you are the one I want to have kids with and grow old with, if I can grow old that is." Logan gushed, and then blushed with the last comment he said.

"Oh Logan..." was all she could say. And then Marie went over to him and just hugged him and didn't let go for a long while.

Three Days Later

Logan walked into Marie's room for the second time that day, this time not for a kiss. This time he had something serious to talk about.

"Marie? I have to go away for a while, find some more stuff about me." He said as he sat down on her bed.

"Why? You didn't have much luck last time, what makes you think this time will be different?" She said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Can I come with you? I might be able to help."

"No, you have to stay here. I can take care of myself, it might be dangerous," Logan said as he got up off the bed and walked towards her to make his point clear.

"Logan, I--"

"No, and that's final. You're not coming." he said in his sternest voice he could manage with her.

"Fine, but come back sooner than last time, OK?" Marie asked him with her big brown eyes that she knew he couldn't resist.

"See ya around kid."

"Bye Logan." And with that he walked out the door without looking back.

That Night

As Marie looked out the window of her room, tears silently rolled down her cheeks, knowing that she and Logan could never be together, all because of her damn powers. She was all alone. Alone in the dark.

--

**FAMILY**

What is family? Is it the people you live with, or is it everyone you have ever cared about and they cared about you back? Marie asked herself that every night before she went to sleep.

She wanted to know because if it was those who you live with and those you give birth to, then Marie would never have a family. She was untouchable, and those she accidentally did touch, she sucked the life force out of them, or in mutants cases, their powers. And if she didn't let go in time, the person unlucky enough to touch her would most likely die.

So you see why she asks herself this. Because there is one she loves, one who she wants to have children with. But she can't. Even though she wished she could.


End file.
